


Come Back

by tireddadspike



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Apocalypse, F/M, Family Bond, New and Old friends, Resident Evil - Freeform, T-Virus, Undead, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tireddadspike/pseuds/tireddadspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos tells a little bit about how his life used to be, and learns how to love again. (This description is a work in progress.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to look for some Alice/Carlos fanfiction one day like a week ago, and was sad to realize that hardly anyone writes about it (or used to write about it). Of all things, this is probably my most favorite ship in the world, my OTP. Dear Lord, all I could find are Alice/Claire, Alice/Rain, and Alice/Matt. None of those were canon. I'm sort of dumbfounded, the world needs more Carlice.

My name is Carlos Olivera. I was thirty-three years old when the world ended. I survived because I was careful and smart about things. But let me tell you a little more about my earlier life.

I grew up in Arizona, with my younger sister and my parents. My parents were from Mexico, but that was long before I was born. We moved to Phoenix from a small town when I was twelve.

I never had many friends in school. I was picked on for my heritage, and this led to many fights. I got into so much trouble that it didn't matter how smart I was: no school wanted me.

When I was seventeen, I enlisted, I joined the navy. I knew I would never make it through college; I was only good at one thing: fighting. My sister, Angel, was fifteen when I left, but she was my closest friend, and my best supporter. I would have done anything for her.

I returned home only three times during my time in the Navy. They kept me busy, and I wanted to make my parents proud, so I worked and worked. By the time I was twenty-five, I was a decorated Navy Seal. I was twenty-seven when they let me retire, and I didn't need to worry about money anymore. I returned home, where my parents told me that my sister had died in a plane crash. I was devastated. I went to her grave and made my apology for not seeing her enough, for not spending enough time with her, and then I began to travel. I went to a few places out of country before I decided I needed to get back into work.

Then I got the call. A recruiter named James Shade was looking for decorated officers to join the U.B.C.S. for the Umbrella Corporation, the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products, and healthcare. I joined, because I believed that the company helped people.

My team was made up of two Russians, an Irishman, and a Canadian. The company didn't really care about race or ethnicity. My closest friend and second in command was Nicolai Ginovev, who saw the best in everyone, even the company. He believed that they would take care of us no matter what.

I soon learned during a mission that they received their most massive profits from creating military technology, genetic experimentation, and viral weaponry. It was the company's most guarded secret, and when my team found out, our lives were threatened to make sure we would keep their nasty secret. 

That was the day I decided I wanted to help someone bring them down.

I had a few brief conversations with different people around the globe who also wanted to bring down the company, but the timing wasn't right. I finally spoke to a woman who already had a plan in place, she was prepared to expose Umbrella for what it really was. Until one day we lost contact. I could feel in my bones that something had gone completely wrong.

When my team was sent to Raccoon City, we discovered an outbreak. But we had no idea that the virus would bring people back from death and turn them into cannibals. My team had been called back to the gates of the city when I saw a woman being attacked on a random roof. I wanted to help her. I knew she was going to die, but I could have at least made it more comfortable.

That didn't happen. She knew the consequence of being bitten, and I didn't blame her for not wanting to become one of the undead.

Most of my team was killed after that. The company had already sealed the gates, and they were going to leave everyone in the city, including any of their military who hadn’t made it out. Nicholai and I did the best we could, but I was bitten by one of our men and could feel the infection burning through my arm as the minutes ticked by.

"Why is that phone ringing?"

"Go answer it and find out," I said, laughing. He shook his head, leaning down to pick it up when he got close enough. 

“Hello?” he answered. He talked on the phone for several minutes. "Carlos! We might get out of here yet."

I looked at my friend from where I leaned against an ambulance, trying to get my arm to stop bleeding.. There  _ had _ to be survivors somewhere because there were no dead people wandering around us.  "What do you mean, we might have a way out?"

"There's a man, important guy for the corporation. His daughter is trapped in the city, still alive. He said if we can save her, he'll get us out of here."

I nodded, standing up. "Did he say where she might be?"

"He said she's in the school. Do you remember passing it?"

I nodded, remembering the Junior high school I had seen while we were in the helicopter. "Yeah, let's go." As I led the way, I heard the distant sound of a car going a little too fast for comfort. "There are more people alive around here. Think they got the call too?"

"If they did, hopefully they share." He and I headed to the building that seemed as if it was beckoning us.

"I really hope we make it out of here before the bomb goes off. I don't want to die like this." I cocked my gun as we entered the building. "You go that way, I'll go this way?"

"Deal."

During my search, I found a strange man who followed me to a section of the school that had just seemed as if it exploded.

"Man I really hope Jill didn't kill anyone that was actually alive," he said.

"Who's Jill?" I decided to ask, in order to make conversation. 

"Crazy cop that saved me earlier. She was suspended awhile ago for reporting dead people walking around in the woods. Guess the chief took that bullet in the ass."

I nodded, laughing at his choice of words. "So how many of you are there?"

"Well... I was with Terri and Jill. Jill said there was another but that she was fighting some beast thing. They called it Nemesis. I saw that thing earlier, and he probably killed her. He took out almost twenty S.T.A.R.s members."

"He didn't kill you?"

"I'm a civilian. Jill said this girl used to work for Umbrella. Head of security here or something."

We pushed through a door, where a woman stood up quicker than lightning, gun pointed at me. Luckily, mine was already pointed, and my aim was great.

"Don't shoot, he's cool, he's with me!" The man, L.J., yelled, entering behind me.

"How many of you guys are there?" A woman asked. She had short black hair and wore a blue tube top.

"What do you mean?"

She nodded toward a corpse, the body of my friend Nicholai. Before I could say much, I started hacking, spitting dark red blood out of my mouth.

"How long ago were you bitten?" The blond woman asked, the one who seemed gun-happy. 

"Three hours ago," I answered, curious.

She smirked, lifting her weapon to point toward the ceiling. "It's your lucky day."

I think that was when I decided I was in love with her. Sometimes you just know, I guess.

A little girl was holding the woman's hand. "Alice, we need to go."

The woman, Alice, nodded at her. "Come on."

In their SUV, Alice injected me with a green liquid that kind of freaked me out. "This is the antivirus, cure for the T-virus... as long as it hasn't been more than four hours, max."

"How do you know so much?" I asked, confused.

"I was head of security for the Hive. I was going to steal the T-virus and give it to an environmentalist from New York.  I was discovered by the other head of security. He stole it first and caused the exposure in the Hive, killing everyone who lived and worked there. A team came to investigate. But I had no memory of anything for hours. All I knew was my name. The environmentalist had broken into the mansion the same night, and claimed to be a cop, because his sister was our in between. He was going to check on her. Little did he know the horrors that would become our lives. He and I were the only ones to escape, but then we were both captured by a scientist named Dr Isaacs. We were experimented on. I don't know what became of Matt."


	2. Chapter Two

Watching Alice in action was truly amazing. I couldn't believe how strong she was. Her abilities were definitely beyond cool. If it wasn't the end of the world, I would've wanted to fight her myself.

They killed Dr Ashford. Because Alice didn't want to fight Nemesis. She didn't want to be a toy.

I didn't want to die, but it looked like Cain was going to kill everyone if Alice didn't fight this guy. I saw her glance at me and Jill, before she nodded.

"Did you say something to her?" I asked quietly.

"No, did you? Why?"

"She looked at us. Like one of us said something."

"Oh. I thought she was just trying to decide if she could take everyone here before we get killed."

Alice defeated Nemesis, but she refused to kill him. "Matt, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Cain ordered her to kill him, or she would die. The mutated man slowly stepped away from the metal that impaled him, picking up his giant gun. He aimed it at her, as Cain ordered him to kill her. I wanted to help her but I was still trying to cut myself out of the zip tie.

What astounded us all was Nemesis, when he attacked the guards surrounding Alice, instead.

"What the--" Jill was cut off by more gunfire. I finally got the tie off and passed the knife to Jill, jumping up to hit the guard behind me.

By the time we were all on the helicopter, I could see the sky becoming less and less dark. "Shit, we gotta get the hell out of here."

Everything happened so fast. The copter was propelled forward, everything was shaking, people were yelling, and then I watched Alice throw herself in front of Angie to protect her from a wrench that was free flying toward her. It impaled the woman in the stomach, and blood sprayed from the wound, simultaneously pouring out of her mouth. And even though I barely knew Alice, my heart shattered.

"We have to jump!" Jill yelled from the front.

"Alice isn't breathing!" Angie cried. "She's dead!"

"We're all going to be dead if we don't jump now!" LJ yelled.

"Come on, Angie. We have to go," I told her softly.

While tears streamed down her face, I pulled her from the aircraft, jumping into the river. The four of us dragged ourselves onto shore, somber and quiet.

"They're coming," Angie whispered. "I hear a helicopter. We have to hide."

We took cover in the woods, watching while the soldiers scoured the scene, along with a doctor.

"She's here, sir," a man called. "Shall we search for the others?"

"No. I just need her."

"She's dead, sir," a woman said while she checked Alice's pulse.

"Not for long. She's joined with the T-virus on a cellular level, I can use her own abilities to bring her back."

I froze.

"We'll take her to Detroit."

Angie pulled on my sleeve. "Can we help her? She would do the same for us."

I nodded. "I know. We have to make a plan."

**Five Months Later**

I watched while Angie sat in the very back, eyes squeezed shut for concentration. "I think she knows. I think she heard me."

"Good. We better start heading that way. If I know anything about Alice, then she'll be on her way out any minute."

And she was. She was wrapped in a lab coat, seeming disoriented and angry. Jill, LJ, and I got out of the SUV. "We'll take it from here, boys," Jill said confidently. I took an extra jacket from the car and put it over her shoulders, wrapping my arm around her after convincing the guards we were authorized.

We tore out of Detroit as quickly as possible, but it bothered me how out of it Alice was. "What did they do to you?" Jill asked.

"Are you alright?" Angie asked, popping up from the back row of seats. I looked back at Alice, and caught something strange. Her eyes flashed the Umbrella logo before returning to their natural shade of blue. Obviously, they had done some more experiments on her, which really pissed me off.

"You know that saying, my life flashed before my eyes?" Alice asked while she studied each of us.

"Yeah," L.J. said.

"It didn't happen when I died. It happened when I woke up. I didn't know anything. He asked me my name, and everything came back to me, every detailed moment of my life." She looked at me. "I remember phone calls about bringing the corporation down. I told you the entire plan. It would've worked if Spencer hadn't ruined everything."

"Have you ever had kids?" Angie asked suddenly. 

"Yeah. Around two years ago, I had a daughter. Before I could do anything but name her, Umbrella took her from me. They said I couldn't be head of security with a child, and didn't give me a chance to choose her."

"Did she have a father?" Jill asked.

"I didn't know him. I was on a trip to Arizona for some specialized weapon training, and I went for a drink one night."

"Phoenix?" I asked, dread in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just a hunch. I'm from Phoenix."

Alice nodded, turning her head to look out the window. Little did I know then that we would be hunted for four months and in constant danger while the world fell to shit around us. We had a lot of close calls. But I think Alice's breaking point was when we were unable to get our hands on the antivirus anymore, and we watched Angie slowly die. The child wasn't upset, she had known it was a possibility, but Alice was falling apart. When Angie woke up as one of  _ them _ , Alice closed her eyes and twisted the girl's neck, tears pouring down her cheeks. 

Her last words to Alice were as follows, "You can't save everyone, Mama. I love you." 

Her last words to me had been similar. "Take care of her, papa. Thank you. I love you." 

I don't think there was one of the four of us that didn't shed a tear. Losing Angie was like losing my own child, even though I never had one. It was like losing Angel all over again. Their names were so similar, sometimes it was like she was back in my life. 

Late that night, after we'd buried her and moved on, Alice slept. She was always the last one to do so, but not this time. I wasn't surprised, the loss had taken a toll on all of us. But the next morning, when I woke to check our surroundings, she was gone. All of her weapons, and the items she had collected... it was all gone. Alice had left us, disappeared. I was devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be going back in and editing what I've written, so if it's no good, let me know.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long :(

We hadn't been without Alice for two weeks when Jill was taken by Umbrella. It was a low blow seeing as we'd lost all three of them now. We tried to save Jill, but she was gone. We didn't even know where to look. Two years passed when the two of us found a group of survivors. There were probably about fifty people, and their leader was named Claire Redfield. She had so much fire in her, and she took the leadership even though she was young.

We joined the convoy, easily taking on roles of leadership for the younger ones in the group who needed more people to look to. We travelled from small town to small town looking for survivors, food, gas. Anything to keep these people alive and healthy. But as time went on, we lost more and more of them, eventually we had less than thirty. Our numbers were down by half, not even because of Umbrella attacks. But the percentage of dead compared to the percentage of living was too intimidating to think about. We were surprised twice and lost twenty people. We lost the rest to crows. The crows had been feeding on the infected, became that way themselves, and now they wanted to eat us.  We tried to make a break for it, but the ambulance got stuck, the bus wrecked, and we had to get all of the children off, which meant putting more lives at risk. We lost about ten people that day, I was almost burnt to death.

And then she came. I didn't have to look to know it was Alice that came to our aid. The birds were dead within seconds after she shielded me from the flamethrower. I knew they'd made her powerful, but I didn't expect that. "Alice," I mumbled to myself. I hurried to her side as she collapsed, holding her close. As I'm sure I smelled awful, she really didn't. She smelt of sweat and sand, but there was also something distinctly Alice, something amazingly familiar.

A young teenager we called KMart hurried to my side. "Is she okay?"

I nodded. "She's just tired. She's probably not used to doing anything like that."

"Do you know her?"

I smiled. "Yeah... This is Alice."

The girl nodded. "You should get her inside somewhere, so she can rest. I'll watch over her, if you want me to."

"That would be great, KMart. If I know anything, she hasn't had human contact in years." I started walking with the girl following me.

"Really? Why?"

I shook my head, wishing I understood. "I don't know." I put Alice in the van I drove ( _I_ kept all the firepower so the kids wouldn't mess with it). There was a mattress in the back I usually slept on, but I could make due somewhere else. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

KMart rolled her eyes. "I doubt she's going to wake up any time soon, and if she does, I doubt she'd hurt me. She just saved your ass."

"Watch your mouth," I joked. I left KMart with Alice, knowing they'd become fast friends, and headed to Claire's side.

"What the hell was that?!" she demanded.

I glared at her. "She's an old friend of mine, and you _really_ don't want to get on her bad side."

"He's right. Jill once told me that Alice killed three lickers without an ounce of help, and proceeded to take out a cemetery horde of them with her bare hands." L.J. turned to me. "Is she okay?"

"Passed out. She must be exhausted,” I explained.

"But what did she do? _How_ did she do that?" Claire interrogated. "I'm sure half of these people are freaked out."

"They should be grateful she came, otherwise, more of us would be dead. It's not her fault. Umbrella did things to her. We don't even know how much they've done, but she's been alone out there for five years."

Claire stared at me. "She's the one, isn't she?"

"What?" I asked, eyebrow up.

"The one you have dreams about."

I turned around and walked away. "I don't dream."

"But if he did, it would be about Alice," L.J. said quietly, to where I almost couldn't hear him.

I rolled my eyes, deciding to take watch. While I climbed up the ladder of the tanker to relieve Chase, I felt myself smile. So maybe I did dream about Alice... But that was no one else's business. I hardly remembered going to sleep by the time I woke up the next morning. I rolled out of the passenger seat on the tanker, heading to where the group huddled around everyone's graves. I felt eyes on my back and turned, wondering whose intense stare I was feeling. And of course it was her, I wasn't that in sync with anyone. KMart grinned at me when I walked past, giving me a knowing look.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, nothing." She walked away, and I headed toward Alice.

Claire followed me over, and I prayed to whatever god there was that she wouldn't make things awkward for me.

"Alice, this is Claire Redfield. She's the one who put this convoy together."

"Thank you so much for your help," Claire began. Somebody called for her, and she excused herself. I watched her until she was out of earshot and then I turned back to Alice.

"In the last six months, she lost half of the convoy. Pretty soon, there will be more of us dead than alive." I sighed, studying her. "Alice, what happened to you? Why did you leave after Detroit?"

She met my gaze with her beautiful blue eyes. "I would have left sooner, if not for Angie. I didn't have a choice, they were using me."

Using her? And why was Angie making her stay? "What do you mean?"

"They were tracking me. I couldn't be around you. Any of you. I stayed for Angie because she told me I was the closest thing she had ever had to a mother. I couldn't let her down. But if I stayed any longer, I would've gotten you all killed."

"That's why you disappeared?"

She nodded. "Broke into an Umbrella facility and hacked into their computers... Downloaded the satellite trajectories and stayed off the grid."

"And after the world ended? Why stay out there alone?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She looked away. "It's just safer... if I'm not around people."

"Why'd you come back?" I asked, grinning.

She started shaking her head, so I pulled her into my arms, feeling her relax against me.

"I'm glad you're here..."

She pulled away, staring at the sky. "Damn... Maybe I'm paranoid.."

It was later that evening when the leaders of the convoy (I considered it a council, honestly) met in one of the trucks.

"Alaska?!"

"Claire," I started to say.

"No! We'd never make it to Alaska! We've drained every small gas station in the desert, we're going to run out soon. Do you have any idea what sort of trip that would be?"

"The transmissions say there's no infection there, I just wanted to share that with you," Alice said, standing up. She jumped out of the truck, heading toward the outskirts.

"Now look what you did, Claire," L.J. said. "If she leaves again, I blame you."

The redhead glared at him. "She's got a stick up her ass."

I took that offensively. "I'm highly positive she heard that, Claire."

"No she didn't."

"Girl's got superpowers," L.J. reminded her. "She can probably hear everyone in the camp. Including your smart ass comments. You're just afraid. But I personally think Alice is trying to help this convoy."

"Even if we did want to go to Alaska, how on Earth would we get enough gasoline?"

I hated to admit it, but she had a point there. "There has to be something we haven't hit yet."

"Vegas," Chase said. "The truth is, the only places we're sure to find any supplies by now are big cities."

"You're asking me to lead these people to their deaths," Claire said.

"Why don't you ask the people what they think? No matter what we do, our lives are at risk every day. The least we can do is give them some kind of hope. If Alaska has a place that's infection free..., shouldn't we try our hardest to get as many people there that we possibly can?" I said. I wanted to check on Alice. If she was planning on leaving, I wanted to know about it this time.

“Carlos, where are you going?” Claire asked.

“Out. Is that okay, mother?” I asked. She was pissing me off for once.

KMart was standing by the door. “Alaska?”

I sighed. “I don’t know. I think it’s a good idea, but Claire… Well, Claire’s being stubborn.”

“But there’s a chance that there are more survivors. She can’t _not_ go.”

“It’s her decision, I guess. I just hope she makes the right one.”

KMart sighed. “She’s being rude to Alice. You’re not the only one who’s been noticing. Some of the kids want to know about her but Claire tells them to stay away. Do you think she’s the one who’s afraid?”

I didn’t know what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! Please comment and leave kudos c:

**Ch. 4**

The convoy agreed on going to Vegas for supplies and gas before making a break for Alaska. The book that Alice showed Claire was detailed, and gave coordinates for a place called Arcadia. We assumed it was a town, and Claire never said why she decided to ask the group for their opinion, but she was still being harsh to Alice, which I personally thought was immature. Alice didn’t even tell her to go, it was just an option.

A large metal box stood alone in front of the nearest and most accessible gas station (thanks L.J.), and we decided to move it. I watched while Alice walked closer to the box, and her expression wasn’t the type I wanted to see. Mikey started to bring over the tow chain.

“Wait!” Alice yelled. She jumped backward as the front of the metal container fell to the ground. Then the rest of us heard what she had been investigating. There must’ve been two dozen of them, the infected dead. They looked different, more dangerous, more aggressive. And they were _fast_.

One thing that would always mesmerize me was Alice in a fight. I didn't have time to admire her then but I certainly wished I could have instead of blowing dead brains all over the place. I knew everyone was in danger, so I got to work, clearing out as many as I could.

“Carlos, cover me!” Claire yelled while she ran toward Mikey, who was being chased.

“Got it.”

It was not the most spectacular day of our lives. It seemed like the more we killed, the more appeared. The fight was going out of the group. I heard KMart screaming, and ran to her aid to find that L.J. had been turned. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him out of the truck, only to feel his teeth breaking through my skin on my right arm. I groaned, tossing him on the ground and putting a bullet through his skull.

“L.J….” I muttered. How could he have done this? “You selfish bastard.”

“Where is Alice going?” KMart asked, pointing. “She just stood there for a long time.”

“They've found her. They must've been controlling her. She knows something.”

“I'm going to follow her!” Before I could stop her, KMart was out of sight, and Claire was yelling for me.

“Yeah,” I said while I headed toward her.

“What n--your arm.”

I nodded. “L.J. must've been bitten at the motel. He was attacking KMart.”

“Where is KMart?”

“She ran after Alice.”

“What? And where is _she_?” Claire asked, stepping closer to me.

I turned, pointing. “On that rooftop, probably kicking some Umbrella ass.”

Just then a helicopter took off from the building and I heard screaming so it must've been somebody who was hurt. I looked closer, noticing Alice and KMart heading toward a tent.

“If she had never come--”

“If she hadn't come, I would be dead. We would have still come to Vegas for supplies, and we wouldn't even know about Arcadia. Alice would never put us in danger on purpose. It wasn't her idea to come here.”

“It was Chase’s, I know.”

“And if we _hadn't_ , then we wouldn't even know that Umbrella was in the area.”

“They have a facility, a few miles from here,” Alice said, making me jump. I hadn’t noticed her arrive behind me.

KMart laughed, interpreting my reaction.

I rolled my eyes at the teenager. “So what now?” I decided to ask.  

“Well, instead of driving to Alaska, I figured it would be quicker with a Helicopter. And I'm positive they have the antivirus in there.” Alice glanced at me, proving she was aware of my condition and wanted to help me before it was too late.

But by the time we got close enough and had a plan, I knew I wasn't going to make it.

“Just hold on,” she told me, hand on my shoulder.

I coughed. “It's too late for me and you know it. Besides, you need a way in and I have an idea.”

My goodbyes were shorter than I would have liked; however, we were running out of time and I needed to go. I wish KMart wouldn't have cried, and Claire's voice wouldn't have broken when she was trying to be tough. But Alice was the worst, the hardest.

Her eyes were seconds away from spilling tears, and she was having trouble speaking. “Carlos, I…”

“Save it,” I told her, half a smile on my lips. I couldn’t bear the look in her eyes. “Just promise me one thing.  When you get down there…”

“Consider it done.” She threw her arms around me, and I let out a sigh. I _really_ did not want to die. She pulled away, but not completely. When our eyes met, my heart skipped a beat, and I closed my eyes because her lips found mine in a torrid kiss.

A goodbye.

I pulled away, because I knew if I stayed a second longer, _I_ was going to break down. And I couldn't afford to do that.

I drove the gasoline tanker at the fence and sped like hell, busting up the infected the whole time, until the truck tipped and I fell to the side on the ground. A rolled sheet of paper that was slightly longer than an inch caught my eye when I fell, and I picked it up. “L.J. you sneaky son of a bitch,” I muttered, lighting the cigarette after I lit the TNT.

Laying there, while the explosives slowly began to ignite, I couldn't help but think that maybe I'd get another chance in a different time.

I blew out one more puff of smoke from the cigarette I'd found and closed my eyes, ready to die. I was thrown from the truck, and I felt metal and debris cut through my skin, imbedding itself in my bones. The pain was unimaginable, the acrid scent of burnt flesh in my nostrils enough to gag a man. The feeling of being torn apart was unbearable and yet I was still conscious, still fighting. I wasn't dead, even though I should have been ripped and slaughtered by the explosion.

Then I felt two people lift me and carry me down a tunnel and several flights of stairs, astonishing me beyond all reason. I wondered if I truly _was_ dead, but I knew deep down that I wasn’t.

What could Umbrella possibly want with my infected and unresponsive body? I must've been delirious because I really wasn't in pain anymore.

They left me in a room alone, by myself, completely isolated and cut off from everything around me. It was silent and slightly chilly on my ruined flesh, and I wondered if I was being observed. I tried not to think about the people I was missing, who were missing me. I wasn’t sure how long I laid in the stark white light until suddenly a voice startled me back to reality.

“Hello. I am the artificial intelligence for this facility. Many refer to me as the White Queen.” I couldn’t see who had spoken, but then again, it was a computer, and didn’t have a physical form.

“Hi there,” I managed to reply.

“You seem to be dying. You were bitten, weren't you?”

“Yeah. And I was also blown up in a large semi truck but that hasn’t finished the job, yet.”

“Should I tell Project Alice that you're here?”

“No! No, she thinks I'm dead.” My lungs were burning.

“What if she finishes the cure? Should I tell her then?”

“Cure? If she even manages to find a cure, I’ll probably be long gone, and if it did work, she would never look at me the same.” I believed everything I was saying, even if it did sound ridiculous. Alice had been through some serious life altering things, and maybe she wouldn’t be bothered, but I didn’t know if I could face that. I was afraid, really afraid, for the first time in a long time.

“You want to live, don't you?”

“I think that me dying is sort of inevitable at this point.” I finally saw the AI in a semi physical form. She was a hologram standing in the corner of the room near the door. My vision, however, was starting to spot and blur.

She laughed. “Well, even Project Alice has died and she's still here. How about I start from scratch and reanimate you? The process is far different from that of the infected. And you'll truly be alive.”

“Will I know who I am?”

“Yes, all of your memories will be intact, I promise. This procedure hasn't been tested, but since you have nothing to lose and everyone thinks you're dead, why not test it on you?” She shrugged, seemingly interested in restoring my health.

But I couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. “Okay, I guess that's as good a reason as any.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, please inform me of any mistakes I've made, as I don't have a beta and often miss my own errors. 
> 
> Anyone wanna be a beta for me? 
> 
> Please...?


End file.
